Star Wars the new saga
by Darth Diablo
Summary: With Anakin skywalker assumed dead and the emperor in hiding, everything is returning to normal...or is it?


It had been 4 weeks since the tragedy of padme's death during the birth of son Luke and daughter Leia. Anakin skywalker was no longer with the Jedi and had given up all of his responsibility before turning on his master obi wan in a hope to defeat him once and for all. Luke and leia were only one month old and had no idea of the impending doom that was to face them as they progressed in age and wisdom.

The Jedi have come to the conclusion that Anakin is dead due to his anger leading obi wan to decapitate his arms and one of his legs. Life has started to rebuild itself but with the death of so many Jedi when the emperor gave the order to destroy them and the death specifically of mace windu has dealt a fatal blow to the Jedi way of life and some are doubting whether they can return to how life once was.

"Master Kenobi do you think we can ever forget about the past and look to the future once more?" Jedi knight

"Of course we can Morthanus we have only just begun to recover and who knows what could be around the corner?" Master Obi wan

"Yes but master we lost so many Jedi in that ruthless attack from the evil Darth Sidius how ever can we survive another attack?" Jedi knight

"The evil emperor's newest apprentice, my former student Anakin has been slain by my sabre with him gone the emperor will dare not attack on his own" Master obi wan

"Perhaps you are right master I worry too much, thank you for your guidance" Jedi Knight

Obi wan walked over to the nearby window and began to stare at the view, he sighed to himself now remembering the loss of a promising student.

"Why oh why did he have to turn? I never thought I would have to kill him" Obi Wan thought to himself as he stared over the nearby hills and over towards the main city.

(Meanwhile at a distant Location)

"You are recovering well my young apprentice this is excellent as we have much work to do" Sidius

"Work? You mean the revenge for what Obi wan did to me?" Vader

"We have much bigger things to consider before that time comes Lord Vader" Sidius

"WHAT CAN BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT?" Vader

"A little thing called taking over the galaxy! I trust that will be the final time in which you talk to your new master in that way" Sidius

"Yes master, apologies I am stressed over the recent death of Padme, it was quite a shock" Vader

"Forget about that for now you are a sith, feelings don't come into it" Sidius

"Yes master, I shall heal up further and then be ready for our first strike" Vader

"Yes my apprentice we shall hit long and hard for what we have had to put up with…soon enough we shall get our revenge HA HA HAAAAHHH!" Sidius

(Back at the Jedi council building)

Obi Wan shudders and feels an icy cold feeling to the bottom of his spine.

"How strange" Obi Wan thinks to himself

"Master, Master we have word of aspiring young Jedi's in the main hall" Jedi knight

"Excellent we can rebuild our ranks and take back control over the galaxy, we are safe for now but Sidius is not one to stay down for too long." Obi Wan

"Yes of course master, are you going to come and welcome them?" Jedi Knight

"I think I shall let master Yoda accompany me if he will do the honour" Obi Wan

"Honoured I will be" Yoda

"It is settled then let the Jedi training begin, after we have dismissed those clearly not willing to listen and learn of course." Obi Wan

"Yes master I will let the young hopefuls know immediately." Jedi Knight

"Expect a warm welcome we do" Yoda

As the two Jedi masters head down the hallway to greet the new Jedi hopefuls accompanied by the Jedi knight eager to please his master, Darth Sidius is laughing to himself envisioning the havoc and chaos he and his young apprentice will cause and with only a few Jedi standing in his way Sidius has the upper hand.

How will the Jedi cope with the attack only weeks or possibly days away? The attack is not known, all of the council think Anakin died on that day he fought Obi Wan, they were wrong. Is this the last stand of the Jedi and will Sidius finally get his wish of ruling the galaxy?


End file.
